Starships
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: He was dangerous. He was a villian. He was the end of the world. He was an killer, hiding behind a beautiful face. But I let him inside anyway. HumanGumballXAlienMarshall. AU. Make sure to read the warnings.


**Seems like you guys enjoy my random story lines. So here we are with a new one! I hope you enjoy it. I think you will.**

**Warnings: 1- Yaoi. BoyXBoy. 2- Yes, there is sex in this. Yes, it's detailed. Not into that? Then don't read this. 3- Human Gumball and alien Marshall. 4- Yes, it's AU. Obviously. 5- This isn't MARBALL! Okay. Marshall is the UKE in this. Not into that? Then don't read. 5- Serious OOCness. But that should be expected by now.**

**Disclaimer: Gumball and Marshall do not belong to me but this story does. Thanks**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The first thing I noticed was his eyes. A deep crimson, like the color of blood and outlined with a black line. They stood out against his pale grey skin and dark black hair. He looked human. Appeared human. But his ears gave away what was hidden within him. The way they pointed toward the sky through his long dark hair proved he was one of them. He was smaller than any I had seen before. If he were human, I'd say he looked to be about seventeen but I knew he was much older. Everything about him was meant to draw me in. Meant to give me a false sense of security. But I knew what he really was.

I watched him from the locked sliding glass door that lead to the backyard. He stood still, facing the door but his face was drawn upward toward the sky. I saw the way his eyes sparkled and his jet black hair fell against his face and neck. He was beautiful. But that was what I was supposed to think.

Yet even though I knew how dangerous he was, I found my own pale pink hand wrapping around the handle of the door and flicking the lock. The click caught his attention and suddenly those intense eyes were on me. I was frozen for a moment as he gazed at me. He tilted his head to the side slightly but otherwise didn't move.

I was surprised he was standing in the middle of my backyard unguarded. Anyone else would have captured him and killed him by now. I made sure the gun my father had given me was still in the waistband of my jeans before I pushed the door open. He raised a dark eyebrow at me as I stepped out into the cool night air, shutting the door behind me. It could have been a trap but I was prepared in case it was.

He only stood there and watched me closely. Blood red eyes gazed over my body before landing on my lips. His own full lips curled up into a smirk.

"Either you're offering yourself," He started to speak, his voice light and unlike anything I had ever heard before, "Or you're stupid."

I narrowed my violet eyes at him slightly but paused when I realized I wasn't even sure what I was doing. I just wanted... to speak with him maybe. "I want to ask you something."

His eyes widened slightly but the smirk stayed in place. "So you are stupid." He glanced down at my crotch. "And you must think I am as well."

I held one hand up in defense as I grabbed the gun tucked away in my pants. But before I could pull it out, his cool hand was wrapped around my wrist and his other was around my neck. He crossed over twelve feet in an instant. His skin was cool against mine as he leaned close, our faces inches apart.

"You're crazy then." He spoke, eyes flashing as he reached into my pants to pull out the gun.

"Tired." I answered, allowing him to remove the gun from an intimate place and toss it to the side, landing on the ground with a thump.

His hand loosened around my neck as his lips peeled back to reveal sets of pin sharp teeth. "Then you _are_ offering yourself."

"If you answer my questions."

He paused before completely releasing me. "You're a strange one." He shook his head, causing hair to fall around him. "I just ate. I'm set for a while." He waved his finger less glove covered hand as he turned to leave. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Wait." I reached out, grasping his thin wrist without thinking. "What else can I offer you?"

Blood eyes glanced at my hand on his wrist before looking at me over his shoulder. "You're serious, huh?"

"Your kind killed all of my family." I said softly, releasing his wrist as he turned to face me once more. "I don't have anything else to live for and I just want answers." I released a soft sigh. "You can do as you please."

"You may regret that statement." He said as he closed the distance between us, wrapping his arms around my neck causing shivers to crawl over my skin. He was slightly shorter than I so he leaned up on his toes to stay an even eye level with me.

"Does that matter?"

He hummed softly, shrugging as he pressed his slightly smaller body against mine. "I could use you for something. If you're good enough, I may let you live. You humans lack the ability to please properly however." His smirk returned. "What good is this human-like body if no human knows how to properly please it?"

I knew what he wanted. I'd heard of the ones who kept their humanoid form to take humans to use for sexual pleasure. Apparently, he was one of them. I also knew I could give him exactly what he wanted. "A trade?"

He began to run his fingers through my shaggy pink hair. Of course it was dyed and even my blonde roots were starting to show through a bit. "Strange indeed. You are making a deal with a Vespia. You know we have a habit of breaking them, right?"

I nodded, shivering slightly at his cool fingers against my scalp. "I'm willing to take that risk."

A faint laugh came from his lips. A laugh that sounded nothing like anything I had heard before. Like bells but at the same time, nothing like them. "Strange and stupid. I like it." He leaned up, flicking out his oddly black colored tongue to run up my cheek. "You do taste nice." He hummed softly. "It's a deal. I'll tell you what you want to know if you please me."

I wasn't exactly satisfied with those terms but I knew I couldn't argue. I was lucky he hadn't ripped my head off already. I wasn't going to fight him. "Deal."

"Oh, confident." He purred softly, pressing closer to me. "Well, I'm waiting."

I glanced around the large yard, noticing we were indeed alone. I pushed him from me to grab his hand and lead him back to the house. He was silent as I lead him inside and locked the door behind us. I thought for a moment on what he could desire most. What could please him?

"Your name?" I said, leading him down the hallway.

"Hm? No one usually asks." He seemed genuinely surprised by my question. "I'm called Marshall."

I glanced back at him, pausing halfway down the hallway. "I'm Bubba."

Marshall blinked, watching me with those intense eyes. "Bubba? Why do I need to know your name?"

I gritted my teeth before deciding how to please him. I spun him around, pushing him against the wall of the hallway and pinned him there with my hips against his. He didn't fight me as I pinned his wrists against the wall on either side of his head. I leaned in close to him, pressing my cheek against his as I whispered in his ear. "So you know whose name to scream when you cum." I felt him shiver against me and I knew I had him. He wanted dominance and I could give him exactly that.

His fingers curled inward as he arched slightly off of the wall and into me. "Confident one, aren't you?" He breathed softly.

My hips pressed hard into his, pinning him back into the wall once again. "Would you want it any other way?"

Marshall hummed softly, turning his head to flick his tongue out to run along the shell of my ear. The cool wetness sent chills down my body so I pulled back from him. I could imagine any human he had ever seduced into being with him had been terrified out of their mind. That was why he had never been pleased. I, however, had a mission and I wouldn't let fear control anything.

My nails dug into the pale skin of his wrists as I pressed against him once again, ignoring how my body flinched at the contact. His lips held a smirk before I pressed my own against them. His eyes slipped shut at the contact and I pressed closer, letting his lips move against mine. He felt human. His lips felt just like any other pair of lips I had kissed. Except they were cold and a bit chapped. Different but still human.

One hand released his wrist as it slipped down to his neck, palm slipping across cool skin as I let my fingers bury in his dark soft hair. So human. His breath was cool against my skin and he used his free hand to clutch my shoulder, pulling me closer. It was dangerous. If I made one wrong move it would take no effort from him to simply destroy me. The sense of danger sent sparks over my skin and urged me on.

I tilted my head slightly, running my tongue along the tight seam of his lips. He made no move to open them however so I curled my hand farther in his hair, grasping tightly and pulling. The gasp that escaped his lips gave me the perfect opportunity to slip inside and conquer the cool cavern. His breath hitched as I pressed against his tongue, noticing that the coolness of him wasn't human at all. His hand struggled against my grip but I held firm, knowing if he really wanted to push me away he could. My strength couldn't compare to his.

His tongue began to slide along mine as I pressed against him, slipping my hand down his neck and side. His body twitched at my touch as I slid my fingers down his side even though he wore two layers of clothing. I slipped past his coat and let my hand grasp his hip, brushing at the soft fabric hiding his skin from me. His nails dug into my shoulder as his wrist tugged against my hand. I released his wrist but nearly stumbled backwards as he slipped his arms around my neck burying his hands in my bubblegum pink hair while pressing hard against me as his lips and tongue ravished my mouth.

I wouldn't let my dominance be taken from me that easily. Grasping his hips with both of my hands, I pushed him back against the wall, pinning him there with my body as our tongues battled for some form of dominance. As I pinned him, our hips crashed painfully causing an odd sound to escape from his lips and into mine. That was not a human sound. It was too animatistic to be human.

His body tensed against mine after the sound was made but it didn't stop his tongue from moving with mine. Suddenly, he pressed forward again, shoving his hips into mine and causing me to hiss at the unexpected friction. I could feel the hardness within those tight pants of his, his member against my own. Again, I pinned his hips against the wall, causing him to release another sound that went through my mouth and directly to the pit in my stomach. I twitched at the sound, a bit of pride swelling inside that I had caused him to make it.

It was suddenly too hot in the dimly lit hallway. My lips pulled from his, leaving him panting lightly and licking his lips with a tongue that I noticed then was not a normal color. Blood red eyes glared softly into mine, trying to shield the obvious lust within them. He was not happy I had stopped but that soon faded away when I pressed into his neck, brushing his dark hair away with my nose before nipping at the pale skin. His fingers slipped from my hair, down my neck and to my shoulders. His fingers curled around my shoulders as his back arched off the wall at a particular nip I placed against his pulse.

The contact was hard against our hips and I vaguely wondered if he'd crush my dick to death before I had a chance to use it on him. My lips pressed against his skin and when he arched again, I hissed softly bringing that skin into my mouth as I sucked gently. Another sound came from the throat my mouth was attached to but it was different than the first. This was deeper and more sensual. Almost human yet still not so. But still so, the sound settled in the pit of my stomach.

His breathing was a bit uneven as his hands tried to pull me as close as possible, urging me on with my attack on his neck. My nails dug into his hips, recognizing the thin fabric blocking the cool skin underneath. I shifted, running my fingers over his waist before slipping them under the thin fabric, ghosting over cool soft skin. His muscles twitched under my touch and I noticed how toned his body really was. He was male, there was no denying that. Especially considering the hard member pressing hard against mine that was hidden beneath fabric.

My mind registered the fabric as a nuisance at the same time his did. His hands were moving down my chest quickly before slipping under my shirt. My stomach twitched at his cool touch as his fingers moved upward, pushing my shirt up with them. I moved my hands from under his shirt to push under the coat that covered his shoulders. I pushed it off his shoulders, moving from his neck to slide it backwards. I growled faintly when I realized the coat was going no where with him pinned against the wall like he was.

Using more effort than I thought, I pulled my body from his enough so he leaned off the wall to allow the coat to slip to the floor around his feet. The whispered sound of the coat falling barely hit my ears before he attacked my lips. He pressed hard against me, still letting his fingers splay over my chest, leaving chills in their wake. I tilted my head, kissing him deeper as my hands slipped down his sides once again. His body leaned into my touch as I slipped up his shirt.

Our lips pulled apart for only a second as I tugged the shirt over his head. It fell from my fingers to the floor when his lips were on mine again instantly. I allowed him to press past my lips and let his tongue toy with my own as my fingers moved along his sides. He started to tug at my shirt but I pretend not to notice as I pushed him back against the wall. He hissed at the contact of his bare skin against the wall and gave me the opportunity to take control of the kiss once again.

I could have taken him against the wall of the hallway if I really wanted to. I doubted he would object. But I had some form of morals that broke though my lust clouded mind. I pulled my lips from his as I grasped his wrists under my shirt and forced his hands away. Blood red flashed with a dangerous warning but I simply offered him a faint shrug as I turned away from him, my fingers still around his wrist.

"What are you doing?" He asked his voice faint and a bit breathless.

"You'll see." I answered, not realizing how husky my voice sounded. I swallowed hard, tugging him along behind me as we reached the bedroom I had originally been heading for. He got me a little sidetracked. I tugged him inside the room, not bothering to shut the door as I pulled him to stand in front of me. His eyes were narrowed at me but held a hint of curiosity in them.

I let my lips curl into a smirk as I suddenly grabbed his hips and lifted him into the air slightly. He yelped at the sudden movement but didn't have a chance to stop me as I forced him backwards onto the large bed. He sprawled across the bed for a moment, blinking at the ceiling before sitting up and glaring at me.

"That was not..." He trailed off, his eyes scanning me as I tugged the shirt over my head. I felt the heat in his crimson eyed gaze as he took in every inch of skin that was revealed. I pulled the shirt over my head and let it drop to the floor before moving toward him.

Marshall's eyes were focused on my chest as I approached him. I knelt onto the bed, feeling it dip under my weight as I moved toward him. His eyes snapped up to meet mine and again, that curiousness was in his eyes. I shifted between his spread legs, kneeling before him but not touching him. We stared at each other for a moment, his eyes searching mine for something he couldn't seem to find.

I reached out, grasping his wrist to bring to me. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched me remove the finger less glove that covered his skin. If we were going to do this, we were going to do it right. Call me sentimental. I didn't care anymore. He was going to be completely bare when I took him. He didn't object when I grabbed his other hand and removed the other glove, tossing it on the floor behind me with the other. I felt him shift behind me and glanced over my shoulder to see him kicking off his boots, causing them to land on the floor with a thud. I reached behind me, pushing off my own shoes to land on the floor in a pile with his. We were even for now.

He reached for me but my hand caught his wrist and forced it down while my other hand pressed against his cool chest, pushing him down against the mattress. I leaned over him, watching his eyes glisten in the moonlight that flowed in from my window. He glanced away from me, out of the window, giving me a moment to take him in. He was beautiful. Far more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. His beauty was really what gave him away. No human could be so flawless. It wasn't possible.

His face was rounded but in no way held any ounce of fat in his entire body. His nose was small, pointed slightly but fit well above his full lips that were a bit red from our kissing. His dark hair fell against his ears, forehead and neck while also lying against the pillow around him. His skin was a color that wasn't humanly possible. So pale it was almost white but showed no veins or anything beneath its surface. His shifted slightly, turning his face toward the window and giving me a good view of the odd shaped ear that gave away exactly what he was. It curved out from his hair, pointed at the end. I noticed the shimmer of silver pierced within the tip of that ear and quietly wondered why it was even there.

The rest of his body was an entirely different story. Covered in the pale grey skin and stretched against bones and muscles that shone through. He was fit but only shadows showed how fit he really was. It was meant to be a cover. A disguise for what he really was but it drew me so far in that I couldn't look back. So many questions plastered against the walls of my mind but they were to be saved for later.

"Are you just going to stare, or actually do something?"

The sharp voice cut across my thoughts and I glanced to see intense crimson gazing at me as his face stayed tilted to the side. I slipped my free hand up his side and to his neck, letting my fingers rest there as I ran my thumb over his soft lips. He turned his head slightly, fully facing me as his eyes held that curiosity again. It was like he was trying to judge my movements but just couldn't. I was treating him in a way I was sure he hadn't been treated before and that confused him yet intrigued him.

His lips parted slightly, letting his dark colored tongue slip out from its cavern to lap at the pad of my thumb. The simple movement flushed down my body to settle in my stomach. My thumb brushed across the corner of his lips as I leaned down to press my lips against his softly. The soft kiss surprised him but he returned it, letting his eyes slip shut once again. I kept my lips pressed against his as I released his wrist, letting my hand slide down his side and rest against his hip. His hands shifted, lifting from the mattress to slip past my cheeks and into my hair, burying themselves in the shaggy pink mess. His biceps pressed against either side of my neck as his elbows bent to press my head closer to his. The kiss deepened at the pressure and I found myself entering his cool cavern without any trouble at all. His hands clung to me like he was afraid I would pull back at any moment and disappear. Perhaps taking my time had been the right idea. He seemed to enjoy taking it slow as much as he had enjoyed what we did in the hallway.

I shifted my hand from his neck to press into the mattress beside his head as I lowered my hips onto his, steadying myself with my hand. A soft sound slipped from his throat and into my mouth as my hips pressed down into his. Only gravity and my weight kept the pressure between us and this seemed to affect him. His legs shifted on either side of me, bending so his thighs pressed against my hips to pull me down hard onto him. I kept my hips where they were however as my tongue moved across his sharp teeth before leaving the wet cavern.

A sound of aggravation escaped his lips as I shifted to kiss at his neck. He tilted his head to allow me more access while his hands slipped from my hair and down my back. His cool fingers moved against my skin, causing me to shiver slightly. Perhaps I was taking it too slow for his liking. But I was learning what he liked and what he didn't very quickly. I shifted onto my knees once again, causing him to growl at the lack of contact between our hips. I grasped his hips before pulling him down against mine, wincing at the scrape of pleasure that shuddered through me.

Marshall arched slightly, pressing his ass down against my groin once again while a soft sound of pleasure escaped his lips. I lapped at his pulse, noticing how it began to pick up pace when our lower halves had made contact. The fabric of my boxers was rough against my erection and I wondered if he felt the same. Too much fabric. Not enough skin. He shifted slightly, pressing against my shoulders as he leaned up slightly off of the mattress. I leaned back a bit but didn't remove my mouth from his neck. His cool fingers moved down my body and brushed against my stomach as he grabbed onto the fabric of my jeans.

I made no effort to stop him as he popped open the button of my jeans and slide down the zipper. His fingers brushed against the light trail of hair that lead below the waistband of my boxers before he slipped his finger tips past the band. My fingers curled around his wrist quickly, yanking his hand away and pinning it beside his head as I once again forced his back onto the mattress. He settled me with a soft glare but I ignored it. He couldn't touch me. Not yet anyway.

My lips collided with his in a bruising kiss that pulled at soft moan from his throat. I swallowed it as my tongue pressed into his mouth once again, taking over the cool cavern. His hands found their way into my hair once again, tugging gently at the strands. As I kissed him, my hands moved down his body, noticing how his skin twitched with every touch. I paused at his belly button, curious that he even had one. The thought fluttered away as quickly as it had come as my fingers followed the soft trail of dark hair down his belly button and to the hem of his pants. His back arched slightly at my touch, lifting his hips into my hand, urging me on. His breath became less even and his tongue moved a bit more frantically against mine, telling me just had badly he wanted me to continue.

Not one to disappoint, I popped open the button of his dark jeans and unzipped them. My fingers came in contact with skin making me realize he wore nothing underneath his jeans. That fact made the already hard tightness in my jeans twitch slightly. An uncharacteristic growl escaped my throat as I slipped my hand past the opening in his jeans. It was warmer than I expected within them and I froze slightly when the tips of my fingers came in contact with something much warmer than anything else on his body. The member twitched against my touch as Marshall pulled his lips from mine to release a moan a bit louder than I expected.

My eyes focused on his and the look within them sent shivers down my spine. Forget taking it slow. I couldn't wait any longer and I was sure he couldn't either. I pulled away from the hard warm member within his pants to push them down his hips. I shifted my hips, pushing his pants down until I could drop them to the floor with the rest of his clothing. He was now bare before me and I couldn't help but lean up to gaze at him. His fingers stayed buried in my hair as I gazed down at him.

He was perfect in every way possible. His member, though only a bit smaller than my own, was a rosy color as it arched upward towards me. It was the first glimpse of color I had seen on his skin. His hands tugged at my hair, forcing me to meet his gaze and once again I was pleasantly surprised at the flush of pink across his pale skin. A smile made its way to my lips as I leaned down to give him a soft kiss that he eagerly returned.

He wasn't human. But he sure could act it.

The kiss quickly shifted from something soft into something much harsher as his tongue forced its way into my mouth. I didn't object as I pressed to him, feeling the tip of his member brush against my stomach. We both shivered at the contact and suddenly, the tightness of my jeans was no longer bearable. Leaving my lips in a lock with his, I shifted my hands down to push the jeans and boxers from my hips. I slipped them off easily enough and kicked them to the floor until I was as bare as he was.

My member twitched at the cool air that breezed across it as I shifted between his spread legs once again. His thighs lifted, pressing against my hips once again as I knelt over him. His skin was cool against mine and sent sparks wherever it touched. My hands grasped his hips and pulled him down onto me. This time, the contact surged moans from both of us, our lips pulling apart. My hardened member slipped over his, the warm contact left us both hissing.

I glanced into his lust clouded eyes, asking one silent question that I already knew the answer to. His tongue flicked out of his kiss abused lips as his eyes searched mine. He glanced down between us, the flush on his cheeks deepening before his crimson eyes met mine once again. It was enough of an answer for me.

I knew the basics. Though I had never been with another male, I knew how it worked. At the moment, I was only acting on instinct however. I followed what his body was telling me and I could only hope that I was reading it right.

With one hand on his hip and the other, pushing my erect member down toward him, I bit my lower lip, knowing what to do. I felt his gaze on me but I was too focused on what I saw before me. I swallowed hard, the heat in my body threatening to explode as I pressed the tip of my member against his tight entrance. His body shifted, arching into the touch. I could prepare him. I knew how. But I didn't have time. I couldn't wait any longer. I had never wanted to take someone so much in my entire life.

I removed my hand from my member, trusting it to stay where it was and not pop back up. I grasped his other hip with my hand, digging my nails into his skin as I slowly began to push him down onto the tip. His body tensed slightly, his hands reaching out to grasp my biceps tightly. He lifted his hips slightly, letting them slide up my bent legs as I shifted forward, pressing my member into the slick tightness that was Marshall. His nails dug into my skin, almost breaking skin as he bit into his lip tightly, holding back whatever sound was begging to escape.

I knew it would hurt him. Going in dry wasn't exactly my best decision but as I moved farther within him, the pre-cum from my tip slipped around it, coating my length just enough so I could slip all the way inside him. I paused once my member was fully engulfed in his tight heat, letting my eyes close tightly so I could focus on not letting it get to me. I could feel if I made one move I could either hurt him farther or cum. I wasn't willing to do the first and I was far from letting myself give in to the second.

Slowly, I felt the muscles around my member loosen slightly, relaxing against the intrusion. I opened my eyes slowly, glancing up to see his crimson eyes focused on the window again. It irked me a bit so I moved slightly within him, causing his eyes to snap to me as a soft sound escaped his lips. I watched him swallow hard, releasing his tight grip on my biceps while his thighs twitched slightly, shifting to squeeze against my sides. Blood red eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't read before he shifted his hips, causing me to curse softly at the movement.

I received his message loud and clear. I pressed up slightly, pushing off of my heels to gain some form of control. My hands gripped onto his hips tightly as I held him in place before starting to move. He was too tight for me to really move within so my thrusts were a bit jerky. I felt his walls pull at the skin of my member, urging me to move faster but I refused to. Slowly, my own pre-cum became more of a lubricant to allow me to slide in as deep as I could.

The sound that came from his lips caused me to pause and glance up at him. It was a moan unlike any I had ever heard. His eyes were closed tightly, his lips parted slightly as his hands fell from my arms to rest against the sheets beside him. I narrowed my eyes slightly before pulling back to make the same motion, forcing deep within him to brush against something that made his eyes tighten and his hands form fists in the sheets. A faint smirk came to my lips as I pulled back, wincing at the pleasure of his walls tugging at my skin before thrusting back in, a bit harder than I had before.

Marshall's lips parted as another sound slipped through. It was an erotic sound that I didn't think possible. His eyes slipped open, focusing on me as I paused to stare at him. Irritation flitted across his features for a spilt second before I thrust inside him once again. His back arched, pressing him down farther on my member and causing another moan to come from his throat.

It was all the encouragement I needed. I started slow, thrusting in and out of him as his hands twisted into the sheets. I felt the coil in the pit of my stomach start to tighten every time I hit that certain spot within him. The combination of his warmth, his moans, and the way his walls clamped down around me every time I hit that spot was starting to drive my senses haywire. He was just too damn alluring and he fucking knew it. With the way his back arched and his lips twisted with every thrust, it was like he was trying to drive me over the edge. Perhaps he was. But I refused to let go before he did.

Suddenly, he shifted, his eyes opening as he pulled his hands from the twisted sheets to reach for me. I removed a hand from his hip to slip around his back as I leaned toward him, letting his arms wrap around my neck. He pulled himself forward, causing us both to wince as he settled into my lap, his legs bent on either side of mine. He buried his hands in my hair as he pressed my head into his neck, while trying to gain some stability in my lap. His knees connected with the mattress on either side of me and before I could stop him, he pushed up only to come crashing down on my member once again.

I saw white for a spilt second, gasping at the pleasure that coursed through every nerve in my body. His thighs tightened on either side of me before he lifted up once again. My hands found their way to his hips once again but only rested there and made no effort to stop him when he came crashing down once again. My body shuttered, my hands grasping his hips so tightly they could have caused bruises. His breath was warm against my shoulder as he panted deeply, letting his noises escape now, no longer even trying to hold them back.

I shifted my hips when he lifted up once again and moved upward into him when he came crashing down again. I saw a flash of white again while a deep moan escaped his lips. His fingers curled in my hair, tugging tightly as he pressed my head into his neck. I could feel his pulsing member pressing against my stomach, leaving a trail of hot pre-cum against me as he moved. When he lifted again, I pulled back, ready to meet his hips when they came crashing down.

The process was repeated so many times that I lost count. All I could focus on was Marshall and the pleasure he was causing to course through every nerve in my body. His skin didn't feel as cool against mine as it once had and his pants were hot against my shoulder. His noises were a whole other story I couldn't even try to comprehend. I only knew that every time he released one, the coil in my stomach tightened to the point of snapping. But it didn't snap. I wouldn't let it snap. Not until he did.

As we moved together, meeting each thrust, he pressed closer to me. I hadn't realized when his movements had shifted to accommodate his member pressing and sliding against the skin of my stomach but I was not going to complain. He kept close as we moved together, his breathing becoming more erratic and his sounds more desperate. I could tell he was close just as I was.

I shifted slightly, pressing my stomach harder against his member as he moved with me. I felt him clench against me, his thighs tightening hard around mine as he moved faster, harder down on me. I gasped softly, letting my mouth press to the crook of his neck. My breathing was just erratic as his and I could no longer control any part of my body. It all moved on its own, doing everything it could to please the smaller male on me. I hadn't noticed when I had started making sounds but it didn't matter. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to.

Then suddenly, it was like something burst within Marshall. His entire body tightened around mine, his thighs squeezing mine so much it nearly hurt and his hands pressing my head hard into his neck as his fingers squeezed the strands of pink hair between them. I felt the hot splash against my stomach as his walls clamped down hard around me. None of this stopped him from moving on top of me however. But his movements became less controlled as he rode me, letting his climax spread out as long as he could.

It was enough to make me cum. All of it was more than enough. But none of it was what set me off. In the mist of his sounds, I heard my name moaned out loudly as he clamped down hard around me. It was all I needed. Like it was permission even though it really wasn't. My hands clamped down hard on his hips, urging him to keep moving as I bit into the crook of his neck hard, letting out a low moan as I finally allowed the coil to snap.

Marshall threw his head back, dark hair falling against the side of my face as he released a louder moan. His nails dug into my scalp as I moved within him, letting the hot white pleasure flood over my nerves and escape deep within him. Our movements slowed as our climaxes faded till he was simply sitting in my lap, letting his head rest against my neck. Our breath was still erratic as he slipped his hands from my hair, letting them rest on my shoulders. I loosened my tight grip on his hips but kept my hands where they were. I pulled my lips from his neck, noticing the deep bite mark I had made with a slight sense of pride.

My mind was still clouded, focused only on the male in my lap. We stayed were we were for a bit longer, allowing our bodies to calm from the ecstasy we had both been in. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when Marshall slowly leaned back from me, his eyes more focused than they had been minutes ago. He shifted making us both wince, realizing I was still inside him. Slowly, carefully, he lifted his hips, letting my soft member slip out from inside him. I felt a warm liquid drip down along with my member and I realized just how much I had cum inside him. Too much for his body to keep inside.

I noticed how he winced and wondered if cumming inside him had been such a good idea. But before I could ask, he slipped from my lap to lay back on the bed, his arms falling to his sides in exhaustion. He hadn't moved far really, his legs still bent on either side of me. Slowly, I shifted, moving over his legs to lie down beside him on my side.

I watched him silently as he tried to calm his breathing, his eyes focused on the ceiling for a moment. crimson eyes glanced at me as I lay beside him on my side facing him, letting my own heartbeat calm from the high. Alien or not, he was too damn much for me to resist. His translucent skin glistened in the moonlight slipping through my window. He didn't bother to cover his bare body from me and neither did I. After all, we had seen more of each other than I think either of us had expected.

Watching him as his breathing began to slow and his eyes focused on the window, my mind began to clear. Questions popped up but I pushed them aside, too content with the sound of his breathing to ruin it with words. My skin tingled with the energy of what we had done. I could still feel the remains of my climax surging through my skin and I couldn't help but wonder if I had given him everything he had desired.

"You were right." His soft breathless voice broke through the silence and I glanced up to meet crimson eyes that were staring at me.

My mind fuzzed a bit as I tried to recall what I could be right about. I narrowed my eyes slightly in thought but couldn't think of anything. "About what?" My voice sounded just as breathless as his.

A faint smile came to his full lips as he twisted slightly to lie in his side, facing me. "I did need to know your name."

His words brought back the memory of my own words. I felt a rush of heat on my cheeks that only deepened when his smile grew. It wasn't a smile I had expected. It was genuine, reaching his eyes that swirled with an emotion I couldn't read. I swallowed hard, licking my lips as I reached out to brush my palm over his cheek and bury my fingers in his hair.

Marshall released a soft purr as my fingers moved though his soft hair and he tilted his head into my palm, letting his eyes slip shut. His skin was warm to the touch and I vaguely wondered why that was. He had been so cold before but now, his skin was as warm as mine. As warm as a human's should be.

It puzzled me but I didn't want to ask. I had a feeling I wouldn't like the answer anyway. No matter how much he looked it, acted it and even felt like it, he was not human. The realization made me pull my hand away from his cheek like he was poison. I had known all along how dangerous he was but, he made me lose sight of that the moment our lips met. Now that my mind was no longer clouded with lust or thoughts of his beauty, I could focus on reality.

But the look in his eyes tugged at something deep within my chest. The hurt that flashed in those blood red eyes sent a chill over my bones. It quickly vanished as he glanced away from me at the window, a frown now settling on those lips that had moaned my name not long ago. I had fallen for his allure and lost myself in the mist of it all. But, was it all really meant to trick me? I had agreed to the terms of our deal but why did it now all feel so different than before? The hurt that shielded away in those beautiful eyes told me a different story. A story of a creature who perhaps only wanted to be accepted even though it knew that would never happen. But wasn't that their way? To deceive and make you pity them before they devoured all of you? That was what I had been told. Not something I had witnessed first hand.

"What do you want to know?" His voice cut across my thoughts once again but this time there was no amount of breathlessness within it. He had gained control of his voice and this time, he sounded less enthusiastic to speak to me.

I paused, watching him as he gazed out the window behind me. It vaguely registered that I had pleased him to the point of earning my part of the deal. "Why do you look at the sky as often as you can?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder at the night sky before looking back at him.

Marshall blinked, letting his eyes shift from the window behind me to my violet eyes. "That is your question?"

"One of many." I shifted to rest on my elbow, letting my head rest in my palm and blocking his view of the window.

He sighed softly, giving me a faint glare before rolling over onto his back to stare at the ceiling. "Strange." He whispered softly, closing his eyes. "I wish to go home."

I stared at him for a moment, letting his words settle in my mind. "Why did you come in the first place?"

"You would too." He spoke softly, his voice lightly pleasant in my ears. "Curiosity. Though we're vastly different, we hold similar human emotions. I was told of a planet unlike our own with creatures vastly different than I. I was told if I came, I would be free to do as I pleased." His eyes snapped open to glare at the ceiling. "I wasn't aware we were not returning to Vespira. They tricked all of us in one way or another. It is our nature." Crimson eyes shifted to meet violet once again. "Give us one taste of human blood and we're unstoppable."

I was silent for a moment, debating if he was speaking the truth or not. His eyes held no hint of deception but I could never be sure. Even though, since I met him, every emotion Marshall felt was displayed perfectly in his eyes. "I've never seen a Vespia in humanoid form. How have you remained it?"

"I think the question should be why I have remained it." He released a soft sigh as he turned onto his side to face me once again. "It's easier to let go and become the monsters that we are then stay humanoid. But I didn't come here to consume humans, though I have been forced to in order to survive."

The flash of innocence in his eyes urged me to believe his words. Only minutes ago, he had been lost in a form of ecstasy that I had caused him. Something that no one else had made him feel and that thought alone urged me to believe he was speaking the truth. I had given him something he had never received. Complete satisfaction. But still...

"I find that hard to believe." I whispered out softly, eyeing him suspiciously.

Marshall's kiss bruised lips curled back into a smirk, revealing his sets of teeth as his eyes flashed with something I couldn't name. "You're no fool, hm?" His voice was soft as he reached out to brush his fingertips over my slightly flushed cheek. "I speak truth when I say I didn't come here with the intention of consuming humans." He tilted his head slightly, his smirk fading as he flicked out his dark tongue to wet his lips. "But no, I feel no remorse for what I have done. Survival of the fittest after all."

I couldn't argue with his words. Though I had lost my entire family to his kind, he had a point. He ate to survive. What right did anyone have to stop him? He shouldn't feel guilty for what he'd done but it didn't mean I liked it. My thoughts faded when he moved a bit closer to me. His fingers slipped from my cheek to my neck and suddenly, he was atop me, straddling my bare hips while both of his hands wrapped around my neck gently. "Perhaps I'm not all that innocent." His eyes flashed, showing he really had no intention of harming me. "But I'm not all that bad, am I?" He released my neck, letting his hands rest on my shoulders as he leaned down to press his lips against mine gently. I returned the kiss, giving him an answer to his question. No, he really wasn't all that bad.

"I'd like to keep you." He whispered against my lips, gazing into my eyes. "Are you going to fight me?"

I stared into those mesmerizing eyes for a moment before answering him. "You'll only kill me when you grow bored or hungry."

Hurt flashed across his eyes but quickly vanished as he raised a dark eyebrow at me, leaning back. "I do not eat my pets, unlike most. That you can count on." He settled gently on my hips, letting his fingers rest against my chest. "Besides," A soft smirk started to make it's way onto his lips, "wouldn't continuing this," He ground his hips down onto mine, emitting a gasp from the back of my throat, "Be a better use of your time than wasting away alone in this house?"

Marshall was a Vespia. Dangerous. Gorgeous. Irresistible. He knew all of this. He could snap his fingers and I'd be nothing. His kind had invaded earth less than a month ago and destroyed life as we knew it. He was a creature with a true form that was worst then any nightmare I could have conceived no matter how deceiving his human form was. His words could never be trusted yet I trusted them. His eyes gave away every truth he could try to hide with words. I wondered if he knew that at all or perhaps he didn't care. His words may be lies half the time but his moans were truth. A truth that made my skin tingle at the thought of them. He was right. What else did I have to do then wait in a home that no longer held my family to eventually become food for some creature? At least, if I choose to stay with Marshall, I'd be safe from becoming something's dinner and have the pleasure to make that mouth moan my name many more times.

My eyes were drawn to the deep red mark that was plastered across his beautiful white skin. The shape of my teeth stood out in white, surrounded in red at the abused state. I had made that mark. A mark that signified he was mine now. So I found myself nodding at him, giving him the only answer I could muster. The smirk on his lips faded into a genuine smile as he leaned down to devour my lips, mind, body and soul.

* * *

**I did it. I actually wrote a sex scene. I hope you enjoyed it. It took a while to do. I'm fond of this story. I know there isn't too much on what Marshall actually is but that's kind of the point. Because Bubba only knows so much. And yes, I called him Bubba cause made more sense then saying Gumball.**

**Well let me know what you thought? No flames though thanks. You were warned after all. **

**Review? And thanks for reading!**

**~Addy~**


End file.
